White Christmas
by Silviael
Summary: Threeshot: It's that time of year again. What would Christmas have been like for Edward and Bella five years ago? Post New Moon? And fifty years in the future? COMPLETE!
1. Where You've Been

**AN: It's almost Christmas, right? What was Christmas like for Bella and Edward five years ago? Now? Fifty years in the future? This is my interpretation, based on Ms. Meyer's fabulous work (Twilight and New Moon) which I do not own and never will.**

**Quote of the Chapter: Sometimes I think I'll _die_ alone.**

WHITE CHRISTMAS  
Part One: Where You've Been

**Bella's POV,** December 24 2001 

I was thirteen the year I first knocked over a Christmas tree.

My mom, Renee, never gets around to putting up our artificial tree until the day before Christmas. She's a little scatterbrained sometimes, I guess. She always thinks she has more time than she does.

We make lots of strings of popcorn and pull out mismatched strings of lights, some of which flicker, some are burnt out, and some work pretty well. Renee loves reminiscing about my childhood while we put up those ridiculous little ornaments they made me make in kindergarten crafts.

Last year we lucked out; Phil Dwyer, Mom's latest boyfriend, was here to help us put the angel on the top branch. This year he was off playing some kind of baseball game with his new team, the Strikers. It was my turn to put the angel up; my mom did it back in 1999.

Neither of us is taller than 5'4", and I'm even shorter than that, so we have to get our stepladder out of the attic. While it snowed outside I prayed to the tattered little angel in my hands that I would survive this next minute, and climbed the four blocky steps to the top. Renee grasped my ankles reassuringly and smiled encouragingly.

I leaned over precariously and grabbed hold of the top branch, the fake pine needles sticking into my hand as I shoved the angel onto them, cramming the needles inside her old white dress. "Yes!" I crowed.

That was about three or four seconds before I leaned too far into the tree and caused everything to fall, taking my mom and the stepladder with me. We couldn't stop laughing until we looked at the mess and the clock- we had three hours until Christmas Day.

**Edward's POV**

I was restless.

We'd already put up the tree, the lights, the artificial snow, everything. I didn't understand why Alice and Esme got so excited every year. It was just Christmas, after all.

Don't get me wrong; Christmas is a very important holiday. Carlisle makes us remember the reason behind it each year. It's always the _same_, though. That's what I hate. It brings back the nostalgia of being immortal. I've seen so many Christmases alone.

I never say anything, because what purpose would it serve? Esme and Carlisle, Rosalie and Emmett, Alice and Jasper… Three hundred and sixty-four days of the year I can convince myself I'm whole, that I am content with my lot. Only on Christmas do I wish for something more.

Sometimes I think Jasper notices my mood. He looked at me and I could feel a wave of warmth flow over me. I don't even understand what I'm feeling.

I hunted last night, close to our home. When I came back and saw the house bedecked in its wreathed glory, I shut my eyes and sank to the ground. It looked exactly the same last year, and the year before that. It was beautiful, I supposed. I hated it.

"Edward?" Carlisle called. "We're going to have a snowball fight. Want to play?"

I heaved myself up with an effort. My heart felt heavier than all my muscle and stone combined.

"Why not," I said, with an easy smile. I could hear the worried thoughts in his mind, and his relief at my smile.

"Good," he answered, smiling back. It was amazing how I'd come to think of Carlisle as my father. He'd destroyed my soul, yet I loved him. I didn't blame him- not even on Christmas.

**Bella's POV**

I woke early that morning and went in to jump on Renee's bed, like I knew she wanted me to. I'd been so excited about Christmas a long time ago. Now it was a routine I followed. There was no hope, no adrenaline rush, when I woke and saw presents under the tree. Maybe it was because I just didn't believe in the magic anymore.

Still, I said in a young voice, "Mom! Mom, Santa came!" Laughing, I pulled her off the bed and dragged her into the living room, my smile feeling stretched and too happy for the face it was attached to.

We never really had much in the way of gifts. Renee didn't have a large income, and although Phil contributed what he could he had to support himself too. They'd talked about him moving in, but they didn't want to move too fast. I didn't really care. Phil was like an older brother, not my mom's boyfriend, to me.

That morning I slid down to the ground and dug out my presents.

"To Bella, with all my love," said the note on top of the small pile. I pulled a wrapped present out from behind the rocking chair and handed it to Renee. She took it, surprised.

"Bella?" she said. "You didn't have to get me anything, sweetie."

"I know," I said simply. "It's for you and Phil."

She smiled as I ripped open my presents. It wasn't much- just some clothes, secondhand books, and a new diary (the old one was worn through)- but it was more than enough.

She waited until I was finished before opening hers. Inside was a beautiful engraved picture frame with her, Phil, and me at a carnival last year. We were grinning; my mouth was coated with cotton candy sugar. The frame read, "I Love My Family."

Her eyes filled with tears and she embraced me before setting the picture on the mantle. "Thank you, Bella."

"Thanks, Mom," I responded. This was all we needed, I thought. Me and her. She clapped a hand to her head suddenly.

"Oh, no, I forgot about breakfast," she moaned. "I meant to buy eggs, and pancakes, and cinnamon apples…"

I laughed, this time with a full heart, and led her into the kitchen. "Taken care of." I had the ingredients laid out. Yes, this was all we needed.

**Edward's POV**

"_Edward_!" Alice shouted, coming in and bouncing on the seat next to me on the couch. I opened one eye, stopping the music on my CD player.

"Yes?" I pretended not to know what she wanted.

"Presents!" she squealed, pulling me to where the rest of the family was congregated with beatific smiles.

I was handed six presents. At a nod from Carlisle, all of us began to open our gifts at inhuman speeds.

I read the complicated print on the small box from Rose. "What is this?"

She grinned. "It's called an iPod. I think you're going to like it. You can hold up to one thousand songs on it, and it uses a charger instead of batteries."

I laughed in amazement, the first time I'd felt so amazed in ages. "This little thing?" I held it up to the light. It was unbelievable how far technology had come since the dawn of the twentieth century. I used to think the radio was a feat of magic.

Everyone was finished now. Once the usual round of "thank-yous" had completed its course, I smiled, getting up with my new toy. I sensed that the couples wanted alone time- after all I could read minds. And personally, I wouldn't mind spending time with my newfound love. A nagging voice in the back of my head insisted that music was no substitute for human (or otherwise) companionship. I had gotten so good at listening to others' thoughts that I ignored my own very well.

**AN: I enjoyed writing that. The next chapter will be the present Christmas, with human Bella and vampire Edward together, then the last will be fifty years in the future… IF I get reviews. So make me happy. My birthday's in a week, after all!**


	2. Where You Are

**AN: Please note, everyone, Bella is very much human at this Christmastime. She decided to wait for Edward to change her (wouldn't we all?) but he's stubborn about the whole marriage gig. So. Wanted to confirm that. Enjoy! By the way, I don't own Edward Cullen, Bella, etc. (shifty eyes) I WISH I owned Edward, Jasper, Carlisle, all that good stuff but I don't. Sadly. And warning: this is one HECK of a chapter. I couldn't decide what to write so I wrote everything.**

**Props to Vanessagirl for editing this, even when the punctuation was kind of kinky- i.e. MIA. That was weird. Thanks so much, Vanessa! You're a great beta- I checked my mail and I was like "She already read it?!" **

**Quote of the Chapter: When I'm down, and oh, my soul so weary; when troubles come and my heart burdened be; then I am still and wait here in the silence until you come and sit awhile with me. You raise me up so I can stand on mountains. You raise me up to walk on stormy seas. I am strong when I am on your shoulders. You raise me up to more than I can be.**

_White Christmas_

Part Two: Where You Are

**Bella's POV, December 23, 2006**

Edward lifted me onto his shoulders; I happily reached over and plunked the beautiful porcelain angel on top of the tree. Charlie's house looked surprisingly festive.

Last year- I winced internally- we hadn't even had the spirit to get a tree up. Part of me felt guilty about that now. I had ruined Christmas for him.

Edward brought me down, wrapping his arms around me. The feel of his cool breath on the back of my neck washed away all other feelings. We stared at the tree with its perfect twinkling white lights, strings of caramel corn, and glittering orbs.

"It looks beautiful," I said with a smile, turning my head to look at him.

He kissed me lightly. "Not as beautiful as you," he whispered, touching his lips to the hollow beneath my ear. I blushed. I had to be the luckiest girl who ever lived.

We heard a cough from the doorway and Edward turned around to face Charlie, keeping one arm around my shoulders.

Charlie looked slightly happier at that. "Looks pretty good, kids." He surveyed the tree.

Charlie still wasn't really thrilled with Edward. It had been six months, though, and Edward was… well… Edward. No one could hate him for that long. Now Charlie just didn't trust him. It was an improvement.

"Chief Swan," Edward said respectfully. "Is it all right if I take Bella out to dinner?" I'd been let off house arrest back in August, shortly before we both went to Peninsula Community College. I was proud; I'd made it through almost a semester of college.

Charlie debated for a minute, then shrugged. "Have her back by ten-thirty." My curfew, when I was home, was gradually being extended as I regained Charlie's trust.

Edward nodded. "Yes, sir." He handed me my coat, helping me into it before reaching for his own.

We walked outside. I breathed in the crisp night air, looking at the winter wonderland around me. It was hard to believe that I'd used to hate the snow. It was so pretty and innocent-looking as it laid on the ground, sparkling in the light from my front porch, almost as brightly as Edward in the sun.

_Yeah, the snow's pretty- until you get whacked in the side of the head with it. _I grimaced. Emmett and his sense of humor…

"Where are we going?" I asked suspiciously as we climbed into his silver Volvo. Edward hadn't mentioned anything about a date tonight.

He smiled mysteriously. "It's a surprise."

I groaned, hitting my head against the cold window. He reached for my hand as he drove onto the main highway. "Don't. You'll like this surprise."

"That's what you _always _say," I muttered crossly, frowning. My heart sped up a little. Maybe he would change me tonight?

_No, _I told myself firmly. _He promised Charlie he'd have me home on time. That couldn't be it. Not tonight._

Still, that little bit of hope remained in my chest and I couldn't make it go away.

Edward's POV

I shook my head imperceptibly. I'd seen the hope cross her face, so fleeting I might not've seen it if I hadn't been paying close attention. Silly Bella. Why did she have to take everything out of context? I didn't have a spare moment anymore when she wasn't on edge, waiting for me to change my mind. I was dead set. She was going to marry me, and then… I cringed inwardly… then, I supposed I'd have to change her.

I parked beside an ice rink and Bella's eyes widened. "Don't you _dare_," she growled at me. "Ice skating and I don't get along."

I chuckled, taking the keys out of the ignition. "You'll be fine with me. I won't let you fall."

I went around to her side of the car and opened the door for her. She crossed her arms and stared at me stubbornly. I sighed. "Bella, sweetheart, it's kind of cold out here."

She stuck out her tongue at me. "You don't get cold."

"No, but you do." I held out my hand to her. "I promise you'll like this."

She bit her lip, hesitating. "I'm not going to get home until I try, am I?"

"Nope," I agreed with a wry grin.

She took my hand and I pulled her gently out of the car, locking the door behind her. "Oh, fine," she grumbled, "but I'd better get hot chocolate out of this."

I walked hand in hand with her to the entrance. She gave me one last half-hearted glare before stepping into the arena.

**Bella's POV**

I can't ever stay mad at him, because I love him too much. Besides… he promised he'd catch me if I fell. There were no _ifs _about it. Ice skating and I had a history. A bloody, violent history. We had parted on angry terms when I was seven- my first and last time skating. I'd gotten two sprained wrists and the rink had a giant dent in it where I fell.

At least that was back in Phoenix.

Edward bought skates for both him and me. I ignored the woman at the check-in line as she flirted with Edward. He just swung my hand a little, and her face fell.

I'd had to get used to the constant attention Edward got. I knew it wasn't his fault… but that didn't mean I liked it.

He sat me on a wooden bench and gently took my shoes off, replacing them seconds later with skates. He bent down and put his on quickly. I saw the pair who'd come in before us still struggling with the girl's laces and thought,

_I guess there are advantages to having a vampire boyfriend._

"Ready?" he asked me.

"Not really," I said with as big a scowl as I could manage. He didn't fall for it.

"Be happy," he whispered, his eyes smoldering at me. He smiled crookedly as he reached over and stretched my lips into a smile. "'Tis the season to be jolly, after all."

"Woohoo," I muttered under my breath, although my heart stuttered. He was so darn _beautiful_.

I stood, wobbling. I'd forgotten how _heavy _the stupid contraptions were. I could barely lift my feet. Edward caught my elbow as I started to flail and fall over.

He picked me up by the elbow, carrying me to the rink. I hoped no one noticed.

He set me on the ice, coming in after me. "Do you know how to skate?" he asked. I laughed in his face and he grinned. "That's what I figured. Don't worry."

He took my hand and pulled me along with him. I fought him for a second, afraid to fall on the ice, but learned that as long as I moved my feet every once in a while he could do the rest of the work.

And he knew how to skate. After he did a particularly complicated little figure-eight trick with me I raised an eyebrow at him. We were starting to catch attention from the skaters around us.

He noticed my questioning look and explained, "I get bored a lot in the wintertime." I nodded.

I hadn't thought I'd actually like skating. But as Edward pulled me close, spinning me around, I laid my head against his chest and felt the wind whipping against my face. It was… nice, even if I was a little cold, between Edward's body and the ice.

After a while he smiled down at me, hair wind-blown. "Ready to get that hot chocolate?" he asked, steering me in the direction of the gate. We clunked out onto the ground again- well, I clunked, he made the heavy stepping look like dancing- and he reached down to take off my skates. I sighed in relief. My toes were a little cramped. Despite what the tag says, one size does not fit all.

He told me to wait at a table and zoomed off, coming back rapidly with a huge, steaming mug in his hands.

He handed it to me. I blew on it to cool it, feeling the warmth of it sooth my stiff hands. I took a careful sip and my eyes watered. It was still too hot.

"Here," Edward said, reaching for it. I looked at him in surprise.

"Do vampires like hot chocolate?" I asked in fake surprise, my voice low.

"Silly." He took the mug from me, blowing on it steadily until the steam had drifted to a small wisp curling from the rim. "Now try it."

It was the perfect temperature- very warm. Not lukewarm, not hot, but somewhere in the middle. I added another tick mark to my list of advantages to being a vampire- cold breath, check.

It was good, with a swirl of whipped cream that dissipated into the drink as I drank. Edward watched me with honey eyes, seeming very content.

It was getting late. Edward must've been reading my mind, because he went and got our coats out of the locker.

We rode home. He tried to buy me dinner- we still had half an hour, and he could get food fast if he paid enough- but I refused. I'd just cook something at home. There was absolutely no reason for him to pay for something fancy.

**Edward's POV, December 24, 2006**

I was proud of myself. I'd told Bella I needed to go home and get some things while she showered and she's actually believed me.

I needed to speak with Charlie. Today was the first time I'd been nervous since… since Bella's graduation. I'd been afraid she would choose to have Carlisle change her.

Today wasn't that bad, though. It wasn't that sick, pit-of-your-stomach kind of nervousness. It was the butterflies, stomach-tied-in-knots kind of excitement. The good kind.

I knocked on the door quietly. I really hoped Bella wouldn't hear me. Usually, though, she took twenty minutes to come back to her room, and five more minutes before she came downstairs. That should be enough time, unless Charlie was difficult.

Charlie opened the door. I saw fishing gear in the room behind him and smiled. Even in twenty-degree weather, Charlie went fishing. I didn't think he'd caught anything since early November, but he still went.

"Edward," he said now, wary. "Bella's showering; should I tell her you're here?"

"Actually," I said carefully, "I was wondering if I borrow a few moments of your time."

His eyebrows rose, but he stood aside to let me in, shutting the door firmly behind me. He leaned against the wall, in full fatherly mode. I read his mind.

_Wonder what he could want at this hour of the day. Haven't had a talk with him in a good long while- must be important. He knows I'm not fond of him._

There was silence for a moment as I gathered my own thoughts. I checked to make sure I heard water running and broke into my subject cleanly and decisively. I'd thought of two hundred ways to tell him what was on my mind. In the end, simple honesty had won.

"I'd like to ask for Bella's hand in marriage."

He stared at me, speechless. I read his mind again. _He's got to be kidding. Does he honestly think…_

Best to stop that train of thought. "I know I've been… untrustworthy… before," I said frankly. He looked at me in surprise. "But I've always loved Bella, Charlie. Even when I left her."

"Then why did you go?" He wasn't refusing me outright. Good.

I told the closest thing to the truth I could. "Back when I lived in Chicago, before my parents died, I had some… bad connections." I knew disgust was plastered across my face, because I'd practiced this in the mirror last night as Bella slept. "They came back to haunt me last year," I said. "I left before they could hurt Bella, too."

"And you want me to let you marry her?" Charlie asked incredulously. "With those… _connections?_"

"Please, Charlie, hear me out." I took a deep breath. "I managed to make it clear that I wasn't to be bothered. It won't happen again. When Bella came to rescue me…" I frowned. "That wasn't intended. I believed at the time that she had jumped off a cliff and killed herself. I couldn't handle the news. She had to set things right, even though I didn't deserve it."

"You hurt her," Charlie said roughly. "Do you know what it was like after you left? No word, Edward. Nothing. She missed out on six months of her senior year."

"I know," I said earnestly. I had to hurry. "That's why I want to marry her- so I can be with her. Because I love her, and now I know she feels the same way. Charlie, _I can't live without her._"

He ran his hand through what was left of his hair. Thank all that was good, I think I convinced him. "Were you planning on getting a ring?" he said noncommittally. A surge of hope ran through me and I dug in my pocket.

"I already did," I said, letting my hope show on my face. I opened the black velvet box and let him look at it. "However," I continued, "I won't ask her without your blessing. I've hurt your family enough already."

He stared at the ring for a couple of heart-wrenching seconds, and all I could feel from his mind was turmoil. Then he glared at me and my stomach dropped.

"Edward Cullen," he said firmly, pronouncing each word distinctly. "If you ever, ever hurt her again, I will hunt you down and make you pay for it. Understood?" I nodded, dazed. Was he saying… "As long as that's clear…" his face eased and he smiled slightly. "You have my approval."

I had never felt like hugging him any more than in the moment. A wide smile spread across my face and I snapped the lid of the case shut, putting it back in my pocket and reaching out to shake Charlie's hand. "Merry Christmas, Charlie," I said happily, as I heard the water turn off upstairs. "Merry Christmas."

**Bella's POV**

Charlie was watching me all evening. It was a little unnerving, but I tried to ignore it.

At six o'clock we climbed into my truck and drove over to the Cullens' house. Edward had been gone all day long. He'd told me he would be, so I didn't worry too much, but I still missed him.

I parked and got out- I didn't bother locking the door. No one came out here. Even if they did, there was a BMW in the backyard. Why would they bother with my truck?

Charlie let out a long, slow whistle. "Nice place," he commented. The house did look beautiful, with lots of decorations and lights. An enormous Christmas tree was in the family room. We smelled pine as soon as we entered the house.

Edward and Alice greeted us. "Bella!" Alice exclaimed, bounding forward to kiss my cheek. She then turned to Charlie and kissed his cheek, too. He blushed red and muttered something like, "It's nice to see you too, Alice."

I took Edward's hand and he led me into the family room, where the rest of the family was congregated. They all rose to welcome us and I sat between Edward and Charlie on a white, glistening leather couch.

There was fake glittering snow all around the room and mistletoe hung everywhere. I noticed Alice and Jasper eyeing it.

We exchanged small talk for a while. Everyone kept _looking _at me out of the corner of their eyes, then they'd look at something else quickly. Something was up.

Then…

"Present time!" shouted Alice, jumping up and handing out the presents under the tree. "Charlie… Rose… Esme… Bella… Edward…"

There were a _lot _of presents. Charlie looked so surprised to have a pile of presents that I laughed, elbowing him. "Never seen one before, Dad?" I teased. My heart felt lighter than it had since… well… since the skating rink last night.

We ripped open our gifts, ooh-ing and aah-ing and thanking everyone. Once I was finished I sat back and stared at each one of the people in turn. I loved them all so much.

I saved the most beautiful for last. Edward was watching me carefully, a twinkle in his eye. And… wait… did he look _nervous_? Ha, ha. Edward doesn't get nervous. Ever.

There was a stifling silence in the room and everyone looked at the two of us pointedly. I felt like I was missing out on some practical joke that I should've gotten by now.

Then Edward got down on one knee in front of me and I started hyperventilating. _Oh. My. God. _Why hadn't I guessed? And why was he doing this where it could embarrass me?

"Isabella," he said, and his voice rang with love. "I love you more than anything that is on this earth. I can't imagine a life without you. Will you marry me?"

I couldn't breathe, staring into his topaz eyes… eyes that I couldn't live without. "Yes," I whispered, tears forming in my own eyes. "I love you, too, Edward." We kissed under the mistletoe. I saw a few tears slip down Charlie's face as the sunset faded to night outside.

**AN: All together now: "Awww." See? Wasn't that long (for me)? Aren't you proud? And it's pretty profound, looking at the first chapter and how much they've changed each others' lives. (smiles)**

**--Silviael**


	3. Where You're Going to Be

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews. This is the last chapter! I hope you enjoy it! I may do some kind of spin on this again next year, but it would be a sequel. Oooh! Or... (dumdumDUM) for Valentine's Day! What does everyone think of a Valentine's Day threeshot like this? Let me know.**

**Disclaimer: God owns Christmas. Stephenie Meyer owns Edward Cullen. What's left for me?**

**Quote of the Chapter: I'm dreaming of a White Christmas, just like the ones I used to know; may your days be merry and bright, and may all your Christmases be white.**

WHITE CHRISTMAS

Part Three: Where You're Going to Be

(Bella's POV)

Snow fell in flurries outside the window. Inside the two-hundred-year-old cottage in Dublin, I, Bella Cullen, hung another ornament on the tree, taking time to look at it and smile.

Jacob Black had sent it to me twenty years ago, in 2036. I picked up this year's Christmas card from him; a picture of him, his wife, and their four kids. The kids were full-grown by now, of course, and although Jacob's russet skin was still as youthful as ever, he had several worry lines and his dark hair had flecks of pepper throughout it. As a werewolf he was gifted with elongated life; at the age of sixty-six he looked to be in his mid-forties. However, he wouldn't live forever, I thought, with a pang of regret.

And I would.

I felt arms eclipse mer from behind and a soft murmur at my ear, light as a gossamer kiss: "Good morning, my Bella." Now he did kiss me, spinning me to face him. Even after all these years I forgot how to breathe every time he touched me. I didn't pass out anymore, though, seeing as how I didn't need oxygen to survive.

I gasped as he whipped out a present. It shook.

"That's some kind of snake, isn't it?" I growled. I hated snakes.

"Just open it, love," he said, pressing it into my hands. I sighed. Oh, well. It wasn't like a snake could hurt me. And Edward didn't have that twisted a sense of humor. Not quite.

I ripped the paper open. A box with holes awaited me. I grimaced and carefully opened the lid. A dark gray kitten peered up at me, green-blue eyes wide. I gasped.

Edward pressed his lips to my hair. "You never did have a pet," he reminded me in amusement. It was so illogical to have a kitten that my face fell. Even if I was now strong enough to resist its blood, one careless touch would crush its tiny head.

"Edward…"

"You don't like him?" he asked, worried.

"That's not it," I whispered. If I was human tears would be stinging my eyes. It was so thoughtful. The kitten was… adorable. I'd love to share him with Edward. But. "I don't know that I have the control," I admitted, hanging my head.

He put an arm around me, gently lifting the kitten out of the box. It had a little red bow tied around its neck. "We'll work it out," he said with a smile that shone brighter than the bulbs on the Christmas tree. He stroked the kitten's head and the little creature purred, turning instinctively toward his touch. I felt my breath catch as Edward offered the fellow to me.

"Like the babies," he said softly, reminding me of holding Jake's children as infants. I'd been able to do that, I thought with a surge of confidence. I could do this. I carefully took the kitten and held him, tentatively, warily brushing its head with my finger. He yawned, eyes so trusting, and I smiled, a little laugh building in my throat. Edward smiled back, relieved.

"What do you want to name him?" he asked.

"Smoky," I answered. It wasn't just the color of his fur. His eyes had a gray overlay. His nose was dark gray. He reminded me of the dark rising of twilight- not quite day, not quite night.

Edward nodded and I set Smoky down to let him explore the living room. He was cautious at first, stabbing at our couch with a paw, then pouncing everywhere, his little bottom wriggling furiously as he climbed the branches of the Christmas tree. My peal of laughter seemed to please my husband.

"Your turn," I said mischievously. Naturally we'd gotten more than one present for each other: one for Christmas Eve, one for Christmas morning, and one for the twilight of Christmas Day. Twilight was such an important time for us, and we didn't neglect it.

His eyebrows raised, he shrugged as I took his hand and led him outside, handing him a blindfold.

"Oh no you don't," he grumbled, trying to push it back at me.

"Oh yes I do," I said, grinning. "Bear with me."

He took on the expression of a martyr but I saw secret amusement brewing as I slid the soft cloth over his beautiful eyes.

"It's been fifty years to the day you asked me to marry you," I said softly. "Fifty years that I've been completely happy." He smiled. "And…" I grinned devilishly, holding up one hand with three fingers, counting down…. "Fifty years to the day you deliberately embarrassed me in front of your family. Emmett told me how red my face was."

Shock registered one his perfectly sculpted features as I took one last finger down and snowballs pelted at Edward from all sides. He yelped in surprise as Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Esme, and Carlisle all came nearer, throwing ammunition.

I took off Edward's blindfold and saw the easy tolerance in his face. "Bella," he groaned, just as a snowball hit him square in the mouth. He spluttered. I cackled.

"Got you," I crowed, dancing around him in a merry circle. I tripped, naturally, and he caught me by instinct.

"Yes, I suppose," he chuckled, snow dripping off his now-wet hair. "You've been holding that grudge for years, haven't you?"

"Half a century," I said playfully as the others drew around us.

"Merry Christmas!" Alice squealed, throwing herself at us. I was almost scarily excited to see her. We'd seen each other occasionally, but hadn't spent Christmas Eve together as a family for three years. There was always someone missing, whether it was Carlisle on an emergency doctor's call or Esme busy restoring a house by New Year's, or Emmett engaged in a pro vampire football tournament. It was so nice to have everyone together.

"Merry Christmas," Edward said, trying to be sour, but he couldn't resist the smile being plastered on his face.

"Couldn't resist," Emmett said, getting him in a headlock. "That was way too much fun."

"You certainly know how to make an entrance," my love muttered. We all smiled contentedly as I pulled his real present out.

"Here," I said. He mocked me.

"It's a snake, isn't it?" He quoted.

"Ha, ha. Just open it."

Our family stood around as he took his own sweet time opening the gift. "Wouldn't want to rip such pretty wrapping paper," he said, eyes wide with innocence. I snorted- it was pink. I had forgotten to get new wrapping paper. Oops.

"Yeah, pink's your color, Eddie," Jasper chortled. Edward snapped him a glare. I could sense that there would be several wrestling matches tonight.

Edward finally slit open the last bit of paper and looked puzzled. "What is it?"

"Look closer," I said happily. This was one of my better ideas. Last year he'd gotten a new CD case on Christmas Eve. He was so hard to shop for- after fifty years I'd pretty much bought him everything.

He peered. "It's…" his eyes crinkled. "You have to be joking."

"Try them on," I teased, and I whipped a cape out of hiding, tying it around his neck. Alice was already giggling, and I knew he would acquiesce.

He sighed, that same martyred expression reappearing, and took out the set of vampire fangs.

I took them from him and fit them to his pearly whites. "Make a scary face, Edward," I said, pulling out a digital camera.

"No."

Alice was giggling again and he glared at her. "Shush."

As he said that his face contorted in a sneer, revealing the pointed teeth, and I rolled on the ground when I saw the picture I'd taken.

He looked absolutely ridiculous in his black cape and plastic fangs. "Edward's playing dress-up," Rosalie sing-songed. He scowled.

"That's it," he said blackly. "No laughing at me on Christmas, all right?"

I winked. "But it's just too easy." He tensed, affronted, and I embraced him as the others headed inside. "I love you, Edward," I said sweetly.

"Yeah, yeah, that's what they all say," he growled, but I felt his shoulders relax.

_(Edward's POV)_

Fangs. Fangs and a cape. Bella thought she was just so funny.

Okay, so maybe if she'd made Jasper or Emmett- yeah, Emmett would've been hilarious- maybe if she'd made them do it I would've thought it was funny. But me?

I rubbed my temples. Bella would be Bella, I supposed. She had a sick sense of humor.

Still, that was pretty creative, I had to admit.

Now we weren't quite so playful.

Bella stood next to me, staring silently at the memorial to Charlie she'd built in our backyard. He'd died nine years ago. Bella had never forgiven herself for not attending his funeral. She'd been beside herself, but had known that she couldn't go. She was dead to Forks.

To everyone but Jacob Black.

When we'd pass through Forks, once a year, Bella would insist on visiting him. Jacob had advanced and was now the beta of the wolf pack, second to Sam. He had gradually adjusted to the new Bella… my Bella. I was surprised that he had still wanted to see her. I guess he really did love her.

We'd visited Charlie's grave annually since his death. Bella hated not being able to bury him here, with us. I understood. Together we'd built him a memorial. I held her now as she gazed at the headstone.

Charlie hadn't ever understood Bella's death. Not really. The shadow of sadness never left his face, for the remainder of his life. I wished he could've known she was alive before his death. It might've eased his pain.

There were many things that were bittersweet in my life with Bella. She'd abandoned everything for me. I loved her more than life itself. I tried to make it up to her, but knew I'd never be able to completely fill that void inside her. I knew because all of us had that… emptiness. The grief that lies from tears unable to be shed. The pain of loss.

And through all that I clung to Bella. My sun, my light, my singer. I supposed she'd become more beautiful since she was changed. I couldn't see any difference. She'd always been perfect. She was the most beautiful thing to me now… the most beautiful thing to me past, present, and future.

She turned her head, seeking my eyes, and I met her beautiful butterscotch gaze. I loved Bella. That was all that mattered. I heard Alice laughing her musical laugh, playing with our kitten. He liked attacking her feet, and was perplexed when he bounced off them like he would on stone. I heard Carlisle and Jasper discussing something heavy in the Middle East. I heard Esme and Rosalie thinking up ways to get Bella into a dress they'd bought. Emmett was upstairs, listening to my music.

_Get out of my thoughts, Edward_, Rose said firmly, sending me visual images of Emmett. I grinned, and Bella smiled too, knowing my thoughts. We always did these days. Sometimes I thought I knew every single part of her, and then she'd surprise me- like today- and I'd fall more in love with her than ever.

I kissed her lightly as the snow fell around us, coating the ground with a diamond sheet of white just in time for Christmas. I knew Bella and I would see many more white Christmases to come, and the thought made me feel warm.

_I'm dreaming of a White Christmas_

_Just like the ones I used to know_

_Where the treetops glisten _

_And children listen to hear_

_Sleighbells in the snow_

_I'm dreaming of a White Christmas_

_With every Christmas card I write_

_May your days be merry and bright_

_And may all your Christmases be white._


End file.
